


right inside your arms tonight

by watermeloncaprisun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom! Jaehee, Cunnilingus, F/F, Just gals bein pals, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thank You Zen, Top! MC, While eating eachother out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermeloncaprisun/pseuds/watermeloncaprisun
Summary: “I can be dominant too, can’t I?”You brought one of your hands to rest on her jaw, and kept it there, still, delighting in the way her breath came in sharper, and the minute widening of her eyes.“Tell me, Jaehee. You like this, don’t you?”
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	right inside your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> title from "arms tonite" by mother mother  
> i've never wrote smut before, so hopefully this is good!

As your friendship grew closer and closer, you and Jaehee tended to spend more and more time together, spending more time at each other's apartments.

Tonight was such a night, and you were together at Jaehee’s, watching a DVD copy of one of Zen’s musicals. You had been fairly unfamiliar, before being Jaehee’s friends, but now you could sing along to the songs in them with Jaehee from watching each of them multiple times. Tonight’s musical was one of Jaehee’s favourites, and you honestly enjoyed teasing her about it- the musical was known as one of Zen’s hottest, with him playing a very dominating character.

“You have to commend his impeccable acting,” Jaehee told you, for what seemed to be the fifth time that night as you teased, “It is not an easy role to play.”

You smirked shifting slightly in your seat next to her on her sofa, twisting so you faced her more, “What, acting all dominant? That’s not tough at all,” you joked. Zen was pulling the role off well, but it’s not like it was especially hard. “Especially in his partnered scenes- it’s way too easy!”

She looked at you properly, then, eyes coming away from the scene. “What do you mean? It’s not easy at all! In fact, every time I’ve tried to act anywhere close to what he’s doing now, I’ve failed. I sincerely doubt just anyone could act as he is!”

Then, she covered her hand with her mouth, having seemingly caught what she’d let slip, way too late. Jaehee’s eyes returned to the screen, though she was blushing lightly.

“Wait, you’ve tried it before?” you questioned her, but her eyes didn’t move. “Oh, you’re going to ignore me?”

An idea struck you. If she was so adamant that nobody could act dominant… why not show her, just a little?

You shifted so that you were closer to her, on your knees, with your mouth not far from her ear.

“Don’t ignore me,” you spoke quietly, voice dropping a few octaves, “Look at me, Jaehee.”

You let just a hint of a commanding tone enter your voice, and you noticed her shiver. Her eyes, however, stayed firmly on the screen, even as her cheeks flushed more than they had been.

“Be a good girl for me, Jaehee~,” you teased softly, voice still as deep as before, “Be my good girl and look at me.”

Finally, finally, she turned and looked at you, her eyes meeting yours before dropping, and finally meeting yours again.

“Good girl,” you cooed, and she shivered again. You felt her breath, heavier than usual, and you felt a smirk pull at your lips once more.

“MC…” she whispered, breathy. You could see, already, that she was into this, what with her eyes already darker than before, and how you could hear her breaths.

“See?” your tone grew more teasing, and you shifted on your knees so that you were slightly taller than her, and she had to crane her neck just a little to continue looking into your eyes. “I can be dominant too, can’t I?”

You brought one of your hands to rest on her jaw, and kept it there, still, delighting in the way her breath came in sharper, and the minute widening of her eyes.

“Tell me, Jaehee. You like this, don’t you?”

She nodded, her face moving against your hand, and you moved your thumb so that it was resting on her lips.

“Do you want me to continue?” you asked her, and she shifted to nod again, but you cut her off.

“Ah ah ah,” you smiled down at her. “You have to use your words for me, okay?”

You pulled at her bottom lip lightly with your thumb, and she took a moment before she answered, voice hoarse as if it were a struggle to speak, “Yes. Please.”

“Good girl,” you smiled, “You just need to tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Just say the word and I’ll stop whenever you want.”

“Okay,” she agreed, and you were pleased with her agreement. Absently, you remembered the musical playing in the background, and made a note to thank Zen at a later date.

You moved, so that you were straggling her, a leg on either side of her, and held her face in your hands. “I’m going to kiss you now, is that alright?” you questioned, and she nodded.

Rather than tell her off for not using her words, you brought your lips to hers, to gently kiss her once. You pulled back slightly, to take in her reaction, and for a moment, she looked completely awestruck, with the beautiful flush on her face, and her wide eyes still staring at you, but then she made a small noise in her throat, and leant forward to kiss you again, this time for much longer.

You chuckled, softly, at her, but worked with her to settle into a kiss. You tried to be gentle, but she was far more insistent, pressing into you harder. You were aware of the heat in your stomach, and you were sure that Jaehee was feeling the same, what with the way that her hands came to your hair, gripping it and holding your head against hers. She was a good kisser, and you let the kiss grow more passionate, as you brought a hand from her face to settle on the back of her neck, and felt her lips part slightly. 

Taking this as an invitation, you pushed your tongue out, running it across her lips, before pulling away to catch your breath. You kissed the corner of her mouth, moving gently down to her jaw, stopping just short of her neck, where you knew she’d be sensitive, and settled. She made the same noise from earlier- somewhere between a whine and a grumble of annoyance, but rather than giving her what she wanted, you moved back to her lips, taking them once again.

This time, you didn’t wait to bring your tongue to her lips, and she whimpered, only spurring you on. When you broke apart this time, you told her, “Keep making those noises for me, beautiful,” before pushing your lips against her neck and leaving kisses there. You ran your tongue, lightly, along her neck, noticing when she moaned lightly, and sticking to the spot. Experimentally, you ran your teeth along it, and felt the vibration of her throat as she gasped, “That’s- that’s good…”

You smiled against her neck before beginning to leave a mark, right there, sucking and licking and nibbling as she huffed beneath you.

Planting a kiss on her neck once you were satisfied with the mark you’d left, you told her, “Maybe… we should move somewhere else?”

She took a moment to recognise what you were saying, her mind clearly fuzzy, but she nodded and you got up, taking her hand and leading her down the hall where you knew her bedroom was.

Once you entered, you pulled her down onto her bed, and asked her, “You’re happy to keep going?”

“Please stop asking me and just do something already,” she complained, and you smiled. How worked up she was, just from kissing her. You moved so that you were once again on top of her, and pulled your own shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Jaehee started at what you’d revealed- and you were more than happy that you’d decided to wear this bra today, because you knew that the lace made your tits look killer- but you didn’t give her much chance to stare, hastily opening the buttons of her blouse until her chest was revealed.

“God, you’re beautiful,” you told her, taking in the sight of her, before moving down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, and finally trailing down to her chest, avoiding her breasts, instead focusing on her stomach, placing teasing kisses at the hemline of her skirt, leaving her gasping, her stomach fluttering.

“Please,” she asked, and you didn’t bother to ask for elaboration. If she wanted something specific, she'd have to ask for it.

You moved back up, placing a kiss on either of her breasts before reaching behind her, unclipping her bra as she pushed herself onto her elbows to help.

Jaehee pulled off her open blouse, and you took off her bra, finally getting to see her chest properly.

“The more I see of you, the more beautiful you are…” you smile at her, before kissing one of her nipples, running your tongue along it and swirling it around the areola. You took the nipple itself into your mouth, sucking lightly, and delighting in the harsh breath and groans of the woman below you. You felt the throbbing between your legs, even if you hadn't touched yourself, and knew that Jaehee was feeling just as much as you were, if not more.

You kneaded the other breast with one of your hands, using the other to balance yourself, before swapping over and continuing your ministrations on the other nipple.

“Please,” Jaehee tried again, and you pulled back.

“Please, what?” you questioned, a smirk pulling across your face once more.

“Touch me,” she whispered, eyes opening to meet yours, “Please touch me.”

“Okay,” you smiled, though you didn’t intend to make this easy for her. You put your hand on her stomach, not moving, and you could feel the impatience radiating off of her.

“No, not there-” she huffed, and you resisted the urge to laugh.

“Well, you didn’t tell me where, did you?” you told her, “I’m not a mind reader.”

But even as you said that, you began moving your thumb to tease at the top of her skirt once more.

“Then… then. Please touch me, down there,” she whimpered, and you smiled.

“Oh, baby, you should have just said, you smiled, pulling her skirt down.

You ran your finger against her, light as a feather, and ignored the way she tried to buck into the touch.

“Oh, you’re really wet,” you admired, knowing that you were probably exactly the same, “I can feel it through your panties. Have I turned you on?”

She didn’t dignify that with an answer, just a dirty look.

You settled down between her legs, and blew softly against her. She made a noise again, and you felt a hand come down to your hair and grip, and figured that you’d probably be murdered if you didn’t stop teasing soon.

You kissed her through her panties, taking in her smell, before beginning to lick her properly, albeit with the barrier of her pants. She moaned, hips bucking to grind against you, and you moaned back, loving the feeling of her grip tightening in your hair.

You began, working into a pattern, getting a feel for what she liked, and her moans spurred you on, but it wasn’t long before you grew sick of the barrier between you and her, and pulled off her panties.

She moaned as you pulled on them roughly, before she guided your head straight back to her and you got back to work. Her taste wasn’t bad, and you found yourself genuinely enjoying it, though you couldn’t make any comparisons. As you teased her entrance with your tongue, she bucked her hips again, and you thought that he’s rubbed her clit against your nose, because he repeated the movement, pulling your face in to get as much friction as she could, and you moaned at the sensation.

After a short while, you moved up to her clit, tracing a few different shapes and patterns, getting a feel for what she liked as you did. Between her enthusiastic noises, and the death grip in your hair, you worked out a rhythm she enjoyed, and she once again began grinding on your face. You welcomed it, and the moans you let out must have felt good to her, because she got louder and louder. You brought a finger to her entrance, teasing her, and she told you, “Not- ah- not in, please,” but when you pulled it away, she gasped, “No, no, it feels good, please-” before cutting off as you began teasing her again.

You pushed your spare hand into your panties, beginning to work at your own clit, knowing that you wouldn’t need much to push you over the edge.

Not long after, her grinding got more intense, and you kept up your rhythm as she gasped, moaned, and you felt her tightening, holding your head in place as she came, your name leaving her. The sound felt like it set you ablaze, and you were overcome with white-hot pleasure from your own orgasm.

A few moments after, you pushed yourself back up to lay on the bed next to her, catching your breath.

“Did you…?” she asked, and you nodded, moving to kiss her, gently.

“Thank you,” you smiled, and she smiled back, before her eyes widened.

“Shit,” she gasped, “We missed the ending of the musical!”

You laughed, delighted, as you watched the woman you loved panic over missing the end of a musical she’d already seen a million times.

Then again, it’s not like you’d have gotten into the situation without the musical in the first place…

A few hours later, after you and Jaehee had cleaned and settled into your pyjamas for the night, you opened the messenger on your phone.

_ MC: Thank you, Zenny, and thank you, musicals! _


End file.
